Azrial
Appearance Azrial D'lere appears as upper torso of a drow skeleton. His spine and lower rib cage seem to fade into shifting star scape inside of his robe which hangs open. His robe is a regal black, trimmed with golden arcane runes. His shoulders and the upper arms of his robe is armored, these spaulders are said to have been forged from star-metal and are insribed with arcane runes to ease spellcasting. Azrial's skeletal face is hidden behind an Ivory mask which bears a likeness to Azrial in life. The rest of his head is hidden either under a hood or crown, the hood of course linking up with his great cloak which bears the same shifting star scape on the inside. Azrial's crown is forged from Star-metal aswell... Historical Information Before Undeath Next to no Information is known about him during this time. Undeath to Godhood Much of the early parts of this time are cloudy, However Azrial became a lich at some point and decided to seal himself away inside a Labrynth. The King of Thieves Salamander inadvertently (Lured by promise of treasure beyond his wildest dreams) awoke the Lich from his eternal slumber. Azrial, angry at being awoken saw fit to make sure the Thief live forever by destroying his body but trapping his soul inside a dagger. After this Azrial disappeared from his Labrynth, he traveled the surface and underdark for a time before taking up residence in an abandoned northern castle. When he arrived at the castle he discovered a hideous creature from the depth of the world and time awaiting him. This creature named Ralis had pledged loyalty to the Lich. Ralis had gathered Orc, Bugbears, Giants, Goblins and other creatures to serve the Lich. Whispers had spread through the world of Azrial D'lere and his growing army. Soon Drow and a number of Dragons flocked to him. As his forces grew Azrial decided to take his forces and crush a nearby elven kingdom. The conquest was completed in a matter of days... following this Azrial returned to his Castle and remained there for nearly a decade. It is believed during his invasion of the Elven kingdom Azrial uncovered an ancient ruin and something deep inside of it. Then spent the following years researching it, leaving the matter of building his army to his generals; Ralis, Lady Nue, and Count Magnus Lee. Towards the end of his research Azrial named a 4th general; Baruburay a former stormlord, cursed with leprosy. Whatever research Azrial may have been doing. He finished it before attacking a large and powerful human Kingdom. By this time, thanks to his generals Azrial's forces were spread across the land and had been gathering followers. The Kingdom was nearly lost, when a group of seven individuals managed to break the seige of the kingdoms capital. Days later the band of seven forced their way into Azrial's Castle and did battle against his forces, The Heroes slew Ralis and fought Azrial himself. They managed to defeat the lich but could not locate his phlactery. When Azrial rematerialized he joined his generals and ordered them to march for the Ancient city of Sairagg. It is now known that Sairagg still contained many of the spells the ancient god-emperor Gilgamesh created. However they were destroyed after Azrial commited them to memory. Among the spells was a record of Gilgameshs journey to a sacred mountain and finding a city of metal inside the mountain. Azrial following this record eventually uncovered what would be the ultimate tool in his conquest of the world. However Azrial himself could not access the city, as Gilgamesh had put a seal upon it in days long past. The barrier around sleeping flying city could only be broken by a holy relic. Taking advantage of the seven heroes Azrial tricked them into breaking the seal. After doing so Azrial's generals attacked in force and stalled the heroes while Azrial roused the slumbering city to life. The Flying Fortress Adamus caused a number of earthquakes and collapsed half of the mountain it was sealed inside of when Azrial raised it to the sky. (the Mountain is now known as Mount Azrial, for this event) Secured in his new Palace Azrial spent the next few months making deals with with Devils and other evil gods while burning away nation after nation. Azrial with the aid of Mephistopheles forcefully pulled the Demon Prince of the Dead into the material plane and promtly subdued him and siphoned off his power. Azrial then turned his new found power on his one time ally and subdued him aswell. Orcus was killed, drained of his divine power there after. Mephistopheles was drained but was forced into service to Azrial. Using the powers of Orcus and Mephistopheles and Gilgamesh's magic Azrial became a god, albeit not strong enough to take on the greater gods we was at least someone not to be taken lightly. Azrial took his sky fortress and raised it into orbit. Before Azrial could finish destroying the last few locations where people thrived in the world. His fortress was attacked by the seven heroes. The seven rampaged around his fortress killing Baruburay, Ralis (for the 5th time), Count Magus, Mephistopheles and Lady Nue before challenging Azrial himself. The heroes were insignificant to Azrial, he did not engage rather ignored them as they made sport out of his "son". Keeping his attention on the blue moon as the fortress drifted ever closer to it... The Artifact weapons they all held coupled with the gift from Pelor, Azrial was eventually defeated. His material body was shattered along with his phlactery (which in turn was revealed to be a weakness, although it no longer out right killed him) With the Phlactery broken Azrial could not reform his body. He had exhausted too much power to do so with it shattered. Two-hundred years later Azrial has nearly stored enough power to regain his material form. Powers *Magic, and tons of it. *Gravity based magic *Chronomancy *Capable of Devouring souls of any slain creature within a hundred mile radius (meaning...) *Immortality *Knowledge of how to us ancient machines. Category:NPCs Category:Cult of Azrial